


Последняя сказка

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Gen, General, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Последняя сказка

Командор Каллен прожил долгую и счастливую жизнь.   
И вот теперь он умирал.  
Он знал, что умирает. Тень приходила в его сознание, не спрашивая разрешения, расстилала по постели марево снов как пышные юбки, обнимала, целовала в губы.  
В этих снах он, Каллен, шел по коридору между близнецов Амелл - Данаей и Дани.   
Каллен был влюблен в Данаю, в ее светлые глаза и приподнятые, словно удивленные брови, в трогательную привычку деревенской девчонки теребить мантию как передник.  
У Дани была такая же толстая русая коса на плече, как и у сестры, но только и всего. Больше ничего трогательного в нем не было. Он не умел опускать глаза и держать язык при себе. Он берег Данаю, как только может беречь самый лучший брат на свете. И Каллен только вздыхал, глядя на то, как близнецы проходят мимо. Ни один не смотрел в его сторону.

Потом Дани ушел. Его забрал Серый Страж. Даная плакала, но понимала, что иначе нельзя.   
Каллен не был рад ее слезам. И чтобы как-то утешить Амелл, он приносил ей все новости и слухи, которые только можно разузнать.   
Дани спас Рэдклиф, эрла Эамона и его сына Коннора.  
Дани похоронил короля Кайлана.  
Дани вошел в Орзаммар и вышел из него, собрав в войско.  
А когда новостей не хватало, Каллен придумывал для Дани новые приключения, которые всегда заканчивались хорошо. В них умный, смелый, красивый Дани помогал, защищал, берег - как и полагается лучшему на свете брату.  
Даная слушала и складочка меж ее бровей разглаживалась.   
А Каллен? Каллен завидовал - завидовал Дани, которого сам и придумал.

А потом Дани Амелл умер.   
Убил Архидемона и погиб сам.

Каллен не мог поверить услышанному. За этот год он поверил в непобедимого Дани Амелла, не хуже его сестры. Дани просто не мог умереть - после того, как спас Башню Магов и весь Ферелден, после всего, что Каллен придумал о нем.

Каллен не знал, как подойти к Данае и взглянуть ей в лицо.  
И тогда пришел сам Дани.  
Он пришел в Тень, как и полагается мертвому магу.  
Он был бледный, худой, грязный. Русая коса давно срезана, шрам от подбородка к виску. Совсем не герой Дани Амелл.  
\- Каллен, - сказал маг, голос его звучал глухо и устало, - эти твои сказки... обо мне... я слышал их, когда блуждал по Тени...  
Каллен смутился. Даже во сне он не смог бы поднять руку на Дани Амелла.   
Маг сказал еще что-то, но проклятая Тень съела его слова, высосала их смысл.   
\- ...спасибо за веру в меня, - только и понял Каллен.  
Дани устало опустил руки.   
В сказках Каллена он не был настолько выжжен и опустошен, но ведь сказки на то и сказки?  
\- Дождусь, - неведомо кому пообещал Дани.

...И вот Каллен снова шел по коридору между близнецов Амелл - Данаей и Дани.   
Даная должна была остаться, у нее еще были дела, а Дани открыл дверь - дверь из Башни Магов и темный коридор внезапно озарился ярким солнечным светом.  
\- Дай руку, Каллен, - как всегда без тени смущения сказал Амелл.

...Первая чародейка Даная Амелл сидела рядом с постелью умирающего. Она смотрела на еще не старое лицо храмовника, на седые виски, на выцветшие от лириума, невидящие глаза.   
Командор Каллен умирал и бредил.  
\- Дай руку, - внезапно попросил он молодым ясным голосом. Даная улыбнулась сквозь слезы и сплела пальцы с пальцами Каллена.

...Теперь Амелл крепко держал храмовника за руку. Он был юным и сильным, совсем не таким, как после смерти в Тени.  
\- Поверь в меня, как всегда, - сказал маг и светло улыбнулся.

И Каллен поверил.


End file.
